What happened the day before
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: A looked out the window. He had been listening to B all after noon preach about L. A didn't give a damn about L. He wanted B. It has lime in it. I want you to review it will make me happy. It's not too bad even if the summary is sketchy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I've never written a story about A and B before so this is my first time. I think there needs to be more of this couple and yes this is yaoi. I have never written a heterosexual fanfic and never plan to. I've also been drawing yaoi lately. Embarrassing confession, I'm really good at it. Oh, since A was never a defined character I can make him however I want. :) He can't be OOC since they never told you what he was likenor why he committed suicide. For all they knew he did it out of pressure. Also, don't listen to A. His eyes are the cute uke type and his nose isn't big. His eyebrows aren't too thin and his pouty lips make him absolutly adorable.

A looked out the window. He had been listening to B all after noon preach about L. A didn't give a damn about L. He wanted B. B hardly ever looked at him. He was aboslutly obsessed about L. B never looked at A the way A looked at B. In B's eyes A was invisible. A could barely stand just B looking at him he wouldn't know what to do with himself if B actually started payig attention. So, he just sat there listening to B preach about L everyday of his life.

A and B were in the same classes. They were the only ones at Wammy's so it made sense that they were in the same classes together. B was the back up for A and A was the back up for L. A, you would figure would be the first one but that was not so.

He looked over to B. He was slurping some jam and talking to himself about L. No one in Wammy's ever heard B talk to himself but A. He never did it around anyone but A. A suspected B of being crazy but couldn't prove it. He wouldn't want to either. B was his only companion. His only comapany who was his age. Sure there were teachers and what not but they weren't his age. They couldn't understand the things B and A could.

He looked back over to the window. His mind wouldn't rest until he was dead. A wasn't particulary suicidal but he was bored. He was bored out of his mind and if he didn't find something to do soon he was going to jump out of the third story window and angle himself so he landed on the stone sword in the garden. He did enjoy B but all he ever talked about was L. L this and L that. A was sick of it. He liked B allot. He liked B enough to listen to him brag about L hours on end without getting a single word in. B would usually start talking to him once school let out and wouldn't stop until bed time. Yes, even though they were fifteen they still had a bed time of 9:00 P.M.

A looked over towards B to see him standing in fron tof him. He blinked twice to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Nope. B was there.

"Y-yeah?" The question came out shakier than he had intended. B smirked down at him from where he was standing.

"A, why don't we go to your room." A could hear that it was posed as a question but it sounded more of a demand than anything. He stood up because B wasn't asking and A really didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Alright..." A and B walked to his room. His room was suprisingly pretty. It was a deep red and royal purple for the walls. The carpet was white. Not an ugly cream color but actually white. The ceiling had been painted black as to not draw attention to itself. A liked it. It was much better than his plain exterior. His hair was a dark, rusty red and his eyes were a deep green. He felt his nose was too big and his eyes were worse. They were large and took up most of his face from his point of view. His lips always held a pouty expression naturally and his eyebrows were too thin for his likes. He ignored the mirror that was taunting him to look at it. He hated his mirror. It was always making him feel bad.

"A, look at me." A tunred around to lay his eyes on B. Bloody eyes stared back into his. He could feel his cheeks heating up just looking B in the eyes.

"What?" B walked toward him and clasped his face in his hands.

"Look at me." A stared into B's eyes. they were trying to penetrate his soul. He could feel them searching for some sort of weakness. Something to use against him. A tried to speak. He opened his mouth but no sound made it's way out. All he was thinking about was the close contact with B. He couldn't even put that into words if he wanted to.

"I am very fond of you." A listened to B as he spoke. He could hear his heart thumping loud in his ears and wouldn't be suprised if B could hear it as well. B continued even though A thought he was finished. "What do you think of me?" The question shocked him but he answered it honestly.

"I like you...allot. I like you enough to conquer the universe if you asked it of me." A nuzzled his cheek into B's hand. He enjoyed the sensation.

"Good. A, you're going to die soon." A stepped back. It took him a minute to figure out what B had said. He was going to die? How could B possibly know that?

"Don't ask how because I don't know how but I know you are going to die very soon. Tomorrow in fact..." A stared at B in shock. The expression was clear on his face. He couldn't help but think that B was nuts. Absolutly bonkers. He was off his rocker. His elevator didn't go all the way to the top. He was a few croyans short of a full set. There were many ways to say it but he could only think of few right then.

"W-what? What the Hell are you saying, B?" A started screaming. B stepped forward to A. A fell down on his back on the bed.

"A, listen to me. I'm sure you will. I can't explain it very well but I also know your real name." A stared up at B when he climbed ontop of him and straddled him.

"If you know my name, say it." A had to see if B truly knew his name or if he was lying.

"Aleksandr Kozlov." A froze. B really did know his true name. Not even Wammy knew his true name. He had been smart enough to give him a false one. He usually gave the name Anatoly Ivanov. It worked really well since it was a common name that almost anyone could have so he used it often. Especially when dealing with strangers. Come to think of it, B never asked of A's name. It was like he already knew it but he never acutally used it. Well, he didn't use the alias A either but still.

"B-b?" B leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to A's lips.

"I like you more than L but I can only tell you that I can not let L go. He's mine. I will destroy him from taking you away from a good life." A felt a fzzy feeling go through him. He knew that he wouldn't have had a good life in Russia as an orphan and that it was Wammy who took him away but he wasn't going to tell B that. He just had a smile pressed upon his lips.

"B, since you know my name, may I have yours?" A looked B in his bloody eyes and held his gaze without flinching or looking away. B seemed to be considering it.

"Beyond. That's all you need to know so you can scream it in a minute." B smirked down at A and started removing A's shirt.

"B?" A's shirt was gone before he could even utter the letter. Next B started working on his pants trying to get them off his tiny waist. A could feel himself hardening as B pulled off his pants and started staring because he didn't wear underwear. He felt his cheeks heat up as B went down by his ear.

"Don't worry. I'll make this feel good so you have a good memory when you're dying." A shivered as the words trickled into his ear along with hot breath. He felt B start to suck and bite at his neck.

"Hahh...Ha..Ah! B?" B was moving lower since he had already made his mark on A. He started sucking on A's nipple.

"Ahnn...nnn.." A couldn't supress the shudder as B took the pert bud into his mouth and started to suck. His head was starting to swim in the clouds. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to think in a few moments. B moved lower placing kisses along A's abdomen as he made his way to a hardened member begging to be touched. A's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt B flick his tongue out and give it an expeiremental lick.

"Ahhhh!" B started sucking on his manhood and A started moaning like there was no tomorrow. It felt so good. He didn't want it to end. A could feel his head swimming and his stomach titening. He knew he was close and was trying to get the words to come out.

"Ah! S-so c-clo- BEYOND!" A screamed in ectasy as he came into B's mouth. He lay there panting a few moments before speaking.

"You want me to do it for you too?" A looked over at B to see a fully hard member waiting to sucked on. A blush crept to his cheeks.

"Eh? Uhm.. I guess..." This was the first time A had ever heard B seem unsure of himself. He went over to B and started to move lower. He could see a shocked look of pleasure as A took B's member into his mouth and began to suck. He could taste the salty pre-cum as it started dripping out. He could tell B was close by the way he was moaning. Suddenly without so much as a warning B came into A's mouth. A swallowed it and sat up.

"...It didn't taste good." B looked at A as though he had lost his mind.

"Nah dip sherlock." A and B laughed.

"Wanna sleep in here tonight? You're not supposed to be roaming the halls after ten and it's 10:01." B nodded and curled up next to A and they slept. The next morning A supposedly jumped off the roof of Wammy's. There was no investagation since a suicide note was found in A's handwritting.

B watched A's casket be burried underneath the dirt. He didn't move as the men finished burrying him. B looked around. Roger nor Wammy were anywhere in sight. He walked over to A's headstone.

"A, it was for your own good. I have to surpass L and I can't do that with you around. I'm sorry." B let a lone tear escape from his eye. He quickly wiped it away as Wammy and Roger came back. He went back with them to Wammy's house and stayed there for only a month more. It was his birthday when A had died. He didn't even get a present. B smiled to himself at the thought as he watched Naomi Misora take a sip of the drink he made her. This was going to be somewhat interesting.

A.N./ Okay, so B might be slightly OOC. You'll get over it. I hope you liked it and please review cause I wanna know if I should write more of this couple or should I just leave it at this. I also want to know your opinon on it. Also, I hope you don't care that my A is Russian. I like me them Russians. They have the most amazing accents.:) 


End file.
